


(Dead) By Day (Lights)

by Jamjamsfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, going to try to keep it short, pennywise only in it for a short time, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamjamsfics/pseuds/Jamjamsfics
Summary: in the Deadlights, Richie witnesses his friends all die, but one death stands out. Eddie's death. it feels like it's going to happen at any moment. in fact, he knows it will happen at any moment. he has to act fast if he wants to save the love of his life from death.------------------wanted to dip my toes into a fix-it fic. had this general idea for a while.title is a play on the title of a game called Dead by Daylight and the Deadlights. Richie likes video games, he was caught in the deadlights, hense the title.





	(Dead) By Day (Lights)

“you  wanna play truth or dare!?” 

_ everything's _ _ dark. _

“here’s a truth!” 

_ enveloping me in pitch black. _

“you’re a  ** sloppy bitch ** !” 

_ Like a blanket of heavy nothingness. _

“let’s dance!”

_ It's almost  _ _ blissful _ _ . _

“yippee  ki yay, mother  fu -”

_ And just like that, it’s gone. _

_ ___________________________________________________________ _

The deadlights enveloped me in pitch black. They were bright, like looking into the sun, but somehow at the same time, everything was dark. I heard voices, saw images flash in front of my eyes, most of the past, of simpler times when we  were just kids. Some of events that haven’t happened yet. I saw us, older, at weddings, at Christmas parties, just chatting as old people do, everything. 

But most vivid of all, I saw deaths.  ** Our ** deaths. I saw how Stan died as if I were right there. I tried to reach out to him, call his name to stop it, like  somehow, I could prevent it, but I was paralyzed. Trapped and cursed to watch each one of my friends die in their own, detailed and gruesome, individual ways. Including my own. It was pretty fucked up.

One death, however, stood out. Eddie’s death. It seemed so....recent. Like it could happen at any second. Like it  ** would ** happen any second. I couldn’t pinpoint exactly  ** when ** , but I could tell. The scene was the same as the one currently happening right now. I couldn’t hear Eddie, his voice was muffled, but I could tell he was.... happy? Excited? Whatever it was, he was hovering over me, shaking me and smiling. And then it happened. A talon through the chest. My face covered in his blood, and he was tossed off of me into a cavern. I didn’t get the chance to see what would happen next, or see any clues as to when, where, and why this happened.

I felt my body crash to the ground, knocking me from the hypnosis of the deadlights. 

I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath as I regained consciousness. I didn’t have time to react before Eddie was hovering over me. 

“Richie!” Eddie’s smiled, gently shaking my shoulders. “hey, there he is, buddy! Rich, hey, I think I killed it, man, I think I killed it for good!”

My face froze. My entire  ** body ** froze. This was it. This was the moment Eddie dies. This was what I saw in the deadlights. I could barely focus on the words my friend so happily and carelessly spoke as I internally panicked. I had to act fast. It was now or never, I had to prevent Eddie from dying. I couldn’t  ** lose ** him, he was my everything, I didn’t even get a chance to tell him-

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as my peripherals caught the sight of the talon attempting to skewer Eddie. I pulled myself out of my frozen panic, tightening my grip around Eddie’s middle, pulling him in close to my chest before rolling our bodies out of the way. We rolled down hill and over the small cliff, into the cavern Eddie’s body would have been flung to if I didn’t act as fast, knocking the air out of my chest as I thudded against the stone. I could hear our friends shouting our names, probably wondering if we were alright. I was wondering the same thing.

“did ....did it work....?” I mumbled, shaking my head to try helping my vision focus on not being dark. As my vision came back, I realized the position I was in. 

Eddie stared down at me in what I can only assume was shock and amazement, as his body was quite literally pressed firmly into mine, on top of me. We both laid there, staring dumbfounded at each other for what felt like years before Eddie broke the silence and laughed. First just a short laugh, then a longer laugh. “holy shit, Rich!” I found myself joining in the laughter, not sure if I really should or not, but I did anyway. Eddie pulled his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug, still firmly laying on the ground, however. His face buried in my neck and I could hear and feel the laugh turn into sobs.

“oh- h-hey, hey, Ed-” I didn’t know what to do with my hands.

“you saved me, Rich. You fuckin saved my life, dude....” Eddie sobbed out,  lifting his head, face a mess with tears and  snott . 

I simply gave him a warm smile. “hey, you saved my life first, Eds. Only fair I repay the favor, right?” I placed my hand gently on his none scared cheek staring up into his still red and puffy eyes. He didn’t look away, and I didn’t either. I could have stared into those eyes forever.

Everything in my entire being was chanting to just fucking  ** kiss him.  ** If it didn’t work out, if he pulled away and scurried from your grasp, you can just say ‘sorry, Eds, I must have hit my head pretty hard there and thought you were your mom!’ or....something similar? Maybe more like, ‘it was the heat of the moment, I couldn’t help myself, you’re so hot!’ ...no, no, not that one either. 

As I was in the middle of a hot debate on what excuse I'd make for kissing Eddie, spacing out fully, I felt lips press against my own. Coming back to reality, my heart soured fast and eyes widened. Eddie was kissing me. Wait.... ** he  ** was kissing  ** me!? ** I froze again. I wanted to kiss him back, but I fucking  ** froze ** again, and before I could, he pulled off. He looked ....worried . It's probably because I didn’t kiss him back.

“ ....shit , Richie, I'm-”

“we, um.....we interrupting something?” Ben spoke up as the others made their way into the cavern, staring on at the two of us in a....compromising position. Eddie seemed to scurry off of me fast. I wondered if he hoped as much as I did that the others didn’t see that kiss. 

By the way Bev was looking at us....I could  kinda tell they did. Or at least she did.

“ah, no, we-” Eddie stood up, dusting off his pants and shirt, his face a warm pink, even in this lighting. “...we’re fine.” he glanced over at me, and my heart broke at that look he gave. God, he was hurt. I fucking hurt his feelings so bad! What kind of asshole am I!? 

“well, we should-” Bev started, though was cut off when It started to try to break into the cavern. The floor shook under us. The demonic cries of spider creature Pennywise rung out, and we huddled together in a corner. 

“Not fair! Not  ** Fair ** !! He was supposed to  ** die ** !” It cried and stomped like a toddler throwing a tantrum, breaking rocks, trying to get to us. 

“shit- sh -shit, what the f-fuck do we do now!? How-how do we kill it, I-if the r-r-ritual didn’t work and Eddie’s attack didn’t w-w-work!?”

“ ....the Leper!” Eddie spoke up, everyone looking to him. “while I was ....getting my token, I ran into the leper. I-I managed to choke it out! I almost had it... I could feel it ....breaking down between my fingers. It was....scared.” he looked toward the rest. “..... i made it small.” 

“made it small....” Bill thought before speaking up louder like he had some genius idea. “that’s it, we have to make it small!” 

“How the hell do we do that!?” I spoke up over the loud sounds of the clown breaking down our hiding spot. Clock's ticking, big Bill. 

“the cavern! The way we came in! If we lure it in there, Pennywise will have to shrink down, small enough that we can kill it!” Everyone nodded at Bev, Bill’s, and Eddie’s collaborative plan, and it was set into motion.

And it failed miserably. It saw us immediately and didn’t take the bait, so we had to improvise. Bev’s second brilliant idea was to make it  ** feel ** small, so naturally, we turned to bullying the demonic  self-proclaimed ‘eater of worlds’ into shrinking down to a terrified popped balloon looking mother fucker like some sort of anti-anti-bullying campaign. Remember, kids, just bully anyone who defies you! They'll be scared children crying at your feet in no time!

Bill seemed to know exactly what to do at this stage and reached into the thing’s chest, pulling out its still-beating heart, and we all helped to crush that shit into dust. The cave came crumbing around us after Pennywise dissipated, signaling to us it was time to get out of there. 

Without even thinking about it, I took Eddie’s hand, running as fast as I could out of the caverns. I could only assume the rest followed behind us. 

As we stood on the streets, watching the Nebolt house crumble into a pile, I had time to process what happened.

Not what happened with the clown, how we killed it, all that. Just...what happened with Eddie and I. getting caught in the deadlights saved Eddie’s life. If I didn’t see his death, if Eddie had been only a little faster at saving me, he would have died down there. My heart retched imagining this. He would be  ** dead ** right now. Not by my side, still gripping tightly to my hand. I couldn’t promise I wouldn’t have insisted on staying with his body, dying alongside him as the rubble crushed me. I know my friends wouldn’t have allowed that, though. They would have dragged me out of there, kicking and screaming, and I would have been still alive while Eddie was dead. Thinking about the pain that would have caused sent me into an unprompted waterworks display. I started to sob, breaking the silence of the group. I let go of Eddie’s hand, collapsing myself into a sitting fetal position on the pavement. my friends, not knowing the real reason behind my sobs, knelt down to comfort me.


End file.
